ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Heather The Queen Bee
Heather was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as an anti-hero in Total Drama Action on the Screaming Gaffers, and was a protagonist in Total Drama World Tour representing Team Amazon. After making them nice, she returned as an antagonist for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. She is voiced by Rachel Wilson. Personality Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in the season one special, when a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time", and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy," confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Despite being in a relationship with Alejandro, money still stands as top priority when the opportunity arises. Trivia Competition *She has won the most individual challenges out of every contestant, winning six individual challenges (seven, counting her ending of Hawaiian Punch). *Every single team that Heather has been on is the first team to win a challenge. *Heather is responsible for more eliminations than any other contestant in Total Drama, having played a part in fourteen eliminations over the course of the series. **She has directly eliminated Eva, Justin, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan (and counting her ending, Alejandro). **She indirectly eliminated DJ, Harold, Blaineley, and Cody. *If one counts Heather's ending, she is the only contestant on Total Drama that has beaten every contestant in the first three seasons. *Total Drama All-Stars is the only season in which Heather does not achieve a single-digit ranking. *She is one of the only first generation contestants to make it to the final ten in every season that she participates in without having to return. Comparisons *She, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Scott, and Zoey are the only contestants to reach the final four more than once. *Heather is one of the only contestants to have competed in four season with the others being Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Lindsay. *Like Courtney, Izzy, and Noah, Heather was not intended to appear in Camp TV. *Heather is one of the six contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Jasmine. *Heather and Sugar are both labeled as "Queens," and each have a mostly one-sided conflict with a "Princess" who they eliminate. They also both place third in their debut season. *Heather is one of eleven characters with a cleft chin, with the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. *She is one of the nine characters who has been seen bald. The others are Sierra, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, Chris, Chef, and Dave. *Heather was the last female to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *She has had ten hairstyles, more than any other character. Miscellaneous *Heather is one of four characters to have their ethnicity confirmed as Asian. The others being Devin, Emma, and Kitty. *Heather is the first contestant in Total Drama to win a season in the United States but not in Canada. *She has been in more episodes in the Total Drama series than any other contestant. Overall, she has appeared in 75 episodes. *Courtney's voice actor, Emilie-Claire Barlow, revealed in an interview that she originally auditioned to voice Heather before being given the part of Courtney *Heather has suffered several mishaps and near-death experiences, making her one of the most unfortunate contestants. *She sings in the most songs in Total Drama World Tour, having sung in twenty songs. *Heather was one of four contestants not originally planned for Camp TV. **However, her character was likely created from several aspects of other existing contestants. Her name was initially used for Gwen's prototype, while her overall design bears a striking resemblance to Eva's prototype. In addition, she replaces Lindsay as the actual antagonist of the show. References *Heather's name may originate from the 1989 American film, Heathers, centering on a group of popular high school girls all named Heather. *Heather has parents in Brunch of Disgustingness, One Flu Over the Cukoos, Million Dollar Babies & ||]. *Heather has brothers in One Flu Over the Cukoos. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Asian Characters Category:Siblings Category:Doctors Category:Athletes Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Musicians Category:Black hair Category:Black Sandals Category:Red Sandals Category:Antagonists Category:Gray eyes Category:Canadian Characters Category:Asian Canadian Characters Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a sister Category:Characters who have a brother Category:Bald Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Amazon Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Lovers Category:17 year olds Category:Characters voiced by Rachel Wilson Category:Dancers Category:Black eyes Category:16 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Violet Category:Team Teens Characters